


Hands (observing you)

by stardots



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, the camboy!au i wrote to fill in the empty hole lee jaehwan leaves in my chest and libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk is curious, and finds himself joining an adult chatting site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands (observing you)

Like most young people, Sanghyuk was excited to become legal. There was a bunch of things he could finally do now that his birthday had passed, and his mom had promised him she wouldn’t be hanging over his shoulder all the time. His mom wasn’t as bad as some parents could be, but she still always seemed to have a finger in his business.

Slightly shameful that he had told his friends who had been excited to take him out drinking that he had caught a cold, Sanghyuk locked himself into his room. His mom would be out for the weekend to visit her mother (“Since you’re legal you can stay home by yourself, and I don’t have to drag you around and babysit you all the time” she had said while pinching Sanghyuk’s cheek), so Sanghyuk seized this chance to do something that had been on his naturally curious mind since he was 14.  
He and his friends had gone to a local internet café after school one day, and one of his friends had suggested they’d go to a cam-chat site, and so they did. After coming “face-to-face” with a bunch of people all over the world, as it was an international site, the image of a man appeared. Well, they couldn’t see the face, but they were pretty certain that it was a male.

The screen showed someone jerking off, and Sanghyuk had never been so enthralled by something in his entire life. He had to quickly mask his interest by a reaction of disgust to match his friends’, as they clicked away the image that should traumatize most prepubescent teenagers. Sanghyuk considered himself lucky that he didn’t have to explain his blush to his friends, as their cheeks mirrored his.

What happened back then was without any doubt the reason why Sanghyuk had done some “research”, to see if he could sate the curiosity that often churned around in his mind. He had tried once, when he was 17, to go on the site they had been on in the internet café. A little confused in how to work it as it was all in English; Google translating everything on it was the way to go. He wasn’t as good in the language as one of his friends, who had a decent grasp on it and could understand way more than Sanghyuk could. Scanning through the translated section made him exit faster than one could blink, as the word “illegal” popped up. His mild arousal that he wanted to get rid of was not worth going to jail for.

The week before his birthday, the interest in getting off on watching someone jack off in bad quality suddenly piqued his interest again. After being shoved to the back of his mind for quite some time, it had sneaked up front, and Sanghyuk decided that more research should be done. After a night of browsing on Naver, Google, and even Yahoo, he found a site where he actually understood everything written. Reading the description, he realized he had to wait just a little longer to make himself an account, so he waited until he was of age and the opportunity bid itself. This was, to his luck, the night of his mother’s departure to his grandma’s home.

Sanghyuk had kind of been preparing for this, installing the webcam he bought not so long ago, as well as placing tissues near where he seated himself. Opening the site, he found the ‘create an account’ button, and started filling in the information needed. He hesitated slightly at the question about what sex he preferred, but selected ‘male’, as it was really the reason he was on this site to begin with. Sanghyuk congratulated himself in coming up with a username that didn’t have anything to do with his name, as well as it wasn’t horribly vulgar either.

Once his e-mail was verified, Sanghyuk started on his journey of figuring out how the whole thing worked. The layout was kind of tacky, the main color being hot pink, and the advertised users’ profile pictures were all framed in glitter. After a little while, he found out how to join a chat, and he was lead to a page where two black screens showed, and he realized he was in a chat room. Sanghyuk set up his webcam, deciding on placing it high, the screen showing only his lips to his torso, and there was a decent view of his lap. He hadn’t even hit play, but he was already starting to feel warm, and he muted his mic before starting. 

_GreyGhost connecting to partner: MuscleMaster76_

“Great username there, buddy…” _Yet I’m the one using my ninja alias_ , Sanghyuk chuckled to himself. He held his breath as the other screen started to load, and finally something appeared. It was the crotch of a, Sanghyuk guessed, middle-aged man, and his eyes flew to the chatbox as he saw words pop up. He replied eagerly to the other’s greetings, and they started chatting light heartedly. Sanghyuk didn’t mind, as it calmed his nerves a little, but then things changed in the conversation.  
The man suddenly became condescending, grabbing at his dick through his underwear, commanding Sanghyuk to strip like the little bitch he is. Sanghyuk did what he was told to do, but this wasn’t exactly how he imagined it would go down, and there was an odd feeling settling in his stomach. Continuing with the man’s demands, Sanghyuk ended up naked, playing with himself, but not in ways he enjoyed. Hell, the guy grew hard just like that, but Sanghyuk’s previous arousal had completely faded away.

 _MuscleMaster76: Faster and rougher_  
_MuscleMaster76: I know you like it babe_  
_MuscleMaster76: Show me your ass_  
_MuscleMaster76: Fuck yourself on your fingers_

Sanghyuk hit the stop button, logging off and shutting down his computer. He regretted this entire decision, and was appalled by how disgusting the guy had been. Well, usually sites like this were for pigs, so he only had himself to blame for ignoring that fact. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Sanghyuk headed to bed, wanting to forget what had just happened.

—

“Fuck it,” Sanghyuk muttered to himself and went to his room after spending the entire day in the living room, watching cringe-worthy horror movies. While booting up his computer, he caught a short glance of himself in the mirror, and realized he should probably wear something other than his Naruto pajamas. Quickly changing into a plain t-shirt and some jeans to look more presentable, he found his seat by his desk and logged in to the site he swore he was never going to be on ever again.  
This time, he figured he should just press skip if the guy was more than ten years older than him, as he didn’t want a repeat of last night’s events. Setting up his camera in the same angle as yesterday, he hit the start button for the chat. The first guy who appeared had a dildo already halfway into is ass, and the guy after him had his mic with a voice so deep Sanghyuk was scared he was talking with someone from another dimension, a dark dimension. Very gloomy. He coughed awkwardly at his own lack of vocabulary and moved on. A few more skips, and he finally connected to someone who didn’t have usernames like ‘AnusDestroyer69’ or a fist around his cock and a fist in his ass, and he let himself relax a little. It was quite the sweet name for a horrendous site like this, but Sanghyuk found it rather refreshing.

_GreyGhost connecting to partner: WinkFairy0406_

The screen finally stopped loading, and the face of a really cute guy showed up. His hair was bleached a bright blonde and was rather messy, the fringe almost going into his eyes, which had a slight sparkle to them. What really caught Sanghyuk’s attention from the foreign looking male’s features, beside his interesting nose ( _he probably got it done_ , Sanghyuk thought to himself), was his lips. They were really pink, most lightly covered in gloss or balm, and looked extremely kissable. The male cutely waved with both of his hands, then turned to the chatbox to communicate as neither of the two were using a mic. They hit it off easily, and Sanghyuk almost forgot they were both currently on an adult site.

 _WinkFairy0406: i literally played zelda all day today_  
_WinkFairy0406: help me get a life >3_

_GreyGhost: I watched horror movies all day_   
_GreyGhost: I’ll help you if you’ll help me_   
_GreyGhost: You’re really cute, btw_   
_WinkFairy0406: thank you! ^^_

The stranger winked towards the camera, and Sanghyuk realized then why his username was _Wink_ Fairy, giggling at the fact. The next question caught him a little of guard, though, and he felt his cheeks grow warmer.

_WinkFairy0406: can I see your face?_

Shifting slightly in his chair, Sanghyuk considered it. The other male made him feel at ease compared to other users, and he was one of the few who actually showed their face on a site like this. The creep alarm hadn’t even started growing vary towards the other, so Sanghyuk decided that it wouldn’t hurt to change his camera angle a little. He moved the webcam to show his face, copying the other’s first greeting by waving both of his hands. The guy on the other screen pouted, and _oh shit, I really want to kiss those lips._

_WinkFairy0406: youre cute too *o*_   
_GreyGhost: Haha, thanks._

Sanghyuk ducked his head sheepishly, a shy grin spreading over his face. They continued the banter between them, borderline flirting, for a little while, and Sanghyuk even playfully complained about his previous encounters on the site. The other had shown sympathy, and told a story about how one time he had encountered an old guy who’s wife had walked in on the session while he had three fingers inside him, and she screamed her head off while throwing things around the room. The male obviously had a lot of experience, which made Sanghyuk wonder how such a lovely face could be lonely enough to use his body to please other lonely people. Maybe it was a confidence booster. Sanghyuk pushed the thoughts away and focused back on the conversation. 

_GrayGhost: Ok that’s insane xD_   
_GrayGhost: I’m sorry that’s way too hilarious hahaha_   
_WinkFairy0406: luckily he was muted so i didnt have to hear it_

They laughed and chatted some more, and somehow it had ended up being suggestive. This time around, Sanghyuk didn’t feel forced to do anything as he got rid of his shirt, and enjoyed as the handsome male on his screen did the same. The other moved further back on his bed, and the bulge in his sweatpants became visible, which affected Sanghyuk’s own arousal a little too much. The stranger (not really anymore) began to sensually slide off his pants, before posing in a way that would normally make Sanghyuk crack up, but instead made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Quickly shimmying out of his jeans, Sanghyuk spread his legs slightly as he let his hand drop down to his crotch, softly stroking himself through the fabric of his underwear. 

At some point, both of them had gotten their dicks out, and were jerking off while watching the other. The cute guy from before had been replaced by someone who looked incredibly sinful with his member in his grip, eyes never leaving the screen where Sanghyuk knew he was being watched. It was the second time he had been this naked for anyone, but it felt so good to be the reason someone was masturbating, and he felt a need start to build inside him, but it was still small enough to ignore.  
Sanghyuk liked it steady paced, some flicks of his wrist and running his thumb over his head. On the other screen, the male altered between fast paced tugs, and slow, throughout strokes, setting an offbeat rhythm Sanghyuk wish he could copy with his own hand. It was odd, how it was so silent besides his own noises. Usually, there would be some sort of overdone porn moaning coming out of his speakers, but just watching the soundless act in front of him made him want to turn up the volume rather than mute it. He felt like he was missing out on something, seeing how the male’s lips were slightly parted, pants and groans most likely being what left his mouth. 

Imagining the moans of the other was what got Sanghyuk, and moments later he felt himself release over himself. He was slightly embarrassed at finishing first, but not long after, it seemed like it was over for his partner, too. They held eye contact while coming down from their highs, and the male leaned forward with a playful smile on his face, blowing a kiss to the camera while winking. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at the other teasingly, before getting ready to log off, but a request popped up on his screen before he got that far.

_WinkFairy0406 would like to add you._

Sanghyuk hit accept immediately and was about to write a ‘thank you’ to the requester when he realized he was already offline, and decided to just log off as well. He would be able to write his thanks next time, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2 am vomit spurred on by Jaehwan's face and someone reblogging a bunch of Hyuken on my tumblr dash.  
> idk if i'll make a round two i'm playing with the idea of it tho :-)))))))


End file.
